


We Can Do This

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Lighthearted Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: A one-sided phone call to Jackie and the Doctor prepare to keep her in the dark as to what is happening to him.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	We Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffier interlude before it gets serious again.  
> Running behind out here, My mind has been off-line...car died and costs more to fix than its work. SIGH!

"Hi Jackie....no, no,no, we're fine. How is Bonnie? Good, good, good, molto bene! An unearthly child? Well, yeah, part alien father. I am not being snarky, jus' pointing out the....! No, seriously, we are fine, trust me I'm the....never mind, that's kind of old. O.k., o.k., I ate something and I had an allergic reaction, might look a mess when we get back. No, no....taking some medication. Rose is taking good care of me. Rose? She's, erm, taking a bath. Seriously. We will be home very soon. I'll tell her you send your love. What was that...shussss, crackle, wee ooo, sorry, can't hear ya Jasckie...bong, bong.... See ya ...." Click.

_She is going to slap me when we get back...._

"Bonnie's alright? I was 'fraid she..never mind, feel better now. What was mum on about?"

"Ohhhh, you know your mum. Doesn't believe a thing I say. When she finds out the truth.......'nother story, I think. May have to disa....well, you know. She sends her love."

"Besides, the make-up that you put one me should help; I look foxy!"

"Ya look less scary now but we hafta tell 'er whats 'appening to ya. What a 'mo, how many Irn-Bru did ya drink?"

"Not enough but she won't know....gives me energy. Speaking of which, we best get back."

"Lets see....one week after we left. That should work."

(Sound of the TARDIS taking off)

"Rose, I am so sorry...I know its not gonna be easy but....I love you so much for staying with me!"

"I said forever and I mean forever, my Doctor."


End file.
